As is known in the art, Rack-mounted computer products require exterior labels which can be read in the field. Because large, flat exterior surfaces on the front or rear of a rack-mounted product are rare, labels are typically required to be attached on loose, floppy tags to the exterior or tucked inside the product itself (taking up valuable product space). At the same time, these labels must be made accessible and easy to read, generally requiring a slide-out mechanism, whereby the label/label-holder has the ability to be slid-out (for reading) or pushed in/retracted (when not in use). If a label/label-holder is not retracted or controlled, it could cause operational problems for the product (interference with cabling, blocking connector ports, blocking inlet/outlet air vents, installation of sub-assemblies, etc.).